


Vid: 9 to 5

by eruthros



Category: LEGO Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, but this vid is about how lego made that kinda funny, cartoon capitalism, cartoon character death, cartoon slavery, cartoon violence, the jedi in the prequels kind of broke my heart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: It's a tough life for a clone trooper or stormtrooper.





	Vid: 9 to 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2013-2014.

Song: 9 to 5 by Dolly Parton

Password: lego  


[Lego 9 to 5 by eruthros on vimeo](https://vimeo.com/86264194).

[Download links and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/338291.html).


End file.
